


Together

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: primal pack family [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Consensual NonCon, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Face Slapping, Heavy BDSM, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Singing, Whipping, aftercare meals, feelings of love and safety and trust, implied weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Again and again, she has given them control over whether she lives or dies, and she always comes out whole on the other side.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is a roofie rape fantasy in a controlled setting, negotiations offscreen, and **totally consensual**. there is aftercare! the song erwin sings at the end is "hey brother" avicii by avicii remix.

The grocery store at the corner of their neighbourhood doesn’t close, so Nanaba finds herself wandering around the King Soopers at nearly two in the morning. The night crew are restocking the shelves, and she tiptoes around them, doing her best not to disturb their work too much as she hunts for late night snacks. She’s feeling restless and antsy, and she wants to put as much food into her mouth as possible. Her reusable bag is overflowing by the time she heads toward the self-checkout, sparing a wave for the employee tasked with watching the six registers. 

There are other late night shoppers. A very hurried looking mom purchasing a package of diapers, and a few teenagers that look like they’re on their way home from causing trouble elsewhere in the city. Someone is also buying several bouquets of flowers and paying in change, but that’s not her business to judge. 

Something about this cluster makes her chest squeeze in a way that she’s becoming all-too-familiar with in the last few weeks. She’s confident in her relationships but there’s been a lull lately, something about that second year anniversary that makes her realise the seriousness of it. The butterflies that used to threaten her intestines still squirm like larva in her guts, but it’s muted in comparison. She’s never had a relationship last so long that hot-blooded lust simmered down into a warm and touchable pool that she could safely submerge herself in. They’ve jumped down deep inside, all of them together, choosing to drown happily in this commitment.

Marriage is untraditional in this lifestyle where partners burn one another out so quickly in their intensities. But they’ve made it work. Erwin and Mike have made it work for many more years than Nana’s been with them, and though Levi is divorced, he’s willing to try this again. It’s not that anything will change for them. Common law says they’re all pretty much there, so what’s it going to change to have a ceremony and a party? Everyone who knows them knows that they are serious, that they’ve outlasted so many others. They’re already practically married, nothing will change but their status.

Right now, she’s got two weeks to get her shit together about all of this and stop low-key freaking out. But really, she knows her feelings aren’t coming from any doubts about her partners, but rather about herself.

She’s been thinking about having a baby and raising a child, and she’s unsure of how much she really wants that.

Because their lives and lifestyle would change.

Nanaba distractedly scans each of her items and then bags them and pays. By the time she’s done, all the other shoppers have dispersed, leaving her alone as she steps out from the brightly lit entrance and turns into the night to walk home. There are other nightshifters, people on lunch break or smoking, others taking pets for walks on the empty streets. The further she gets from King Soopers, the lonelier and darker it becomes, and the more absorbed in her thoughts she falls. She needs to be distracted right now. 

She’s excited to get married. She knows her partners are, as well. That’s why they’ve sent her to get her snacks. That’s why danger lurks for her at home. They just want to calm her down the best way they know how. 

Home is eerily quiet when she enters. Nanaba looks around the entryway, her heart rate picking up when she sees nothing, and she dares to look away so that she can lock the door and kick her shoes off into her cubby. Carefully, she moves deeper into the house, toward the kitchen to put everything away in the pantry. There remains no movement, and the longer it is that way, the more anticipation dumps into her brain until she can barely focus on emptying her reusable bag and setting items away appropriately. She knows her men are here, lurking and dangerous, the knowledge lighting her adrenaline aflame. Hearing around the thumping in her ears is difficult.

Just as she’s finished and about to fold her bag to put away with all its counterparts, someone pushes her from behind and slams her into the wall. Before she can let out the startled cry, a hand covers her mouth.

“Be fucking quiet,” Levi hisses into her ear. Nanaba whines, nodding. He may be the smallest of them but he’s much stronger than her and he has no problem keeping her still. If she focuses past the burning panic, she can feel how he uses his other hand to hold both of her wrists behind her back, using his upperbody to press her against the wall. In the rush of surprise, she can’t even recall how he maneuvered her into this position.

Levi lets her breathing calm a little before he speaks again, still in a hiss. “I’m gonna let you go, and you aren’t going to scream or run, got it?”

When she nods, his grip slowly eases, testing her obedience. She won’t run, she doesn’t want to make this harder than it has to be. His body departs completely and Nana comes down from her toes, not realising she’s been balanced on them until she feels the beginning ache in her calves from the strain. 

“Turn around,” Levi says then, and when she does, he slaps her once, hard, right across the face so that her teeth bite into the inside of her cheek and make it bleed. Instincts raise one hand to protect the injured site, but then he’s all around her again, forcing her back against the wall with his forearm in her throat, choking her in the collision. Nana looks at him, helpless to him, her mouth slack and denied air. Her hands come to his arm at first to try and pull him away, her reflexes and fear coming first. But she trusts, and forces herself to stop fighting, immediately rewarded with given oxygen again, though his arm keeps her in position. She gasps out a word that she doesn’t even know, but Levi smirks.

“Still not screaming or running,” Mike says, stepping into her line of sight. He’s shirtless, his chest on display all the way down to the v-shape that leads lower into an old pair of work jeans, permanently bloodstained from the times he’s wrestled in them. “Good girl, ain’t she?”

“You better hope she’s good for him, then,” Levi spits, then grips her jaw, his fingertips pressing in and puckering out her mouth. 

Mike chuckles and steps right up behind Levi, leans down to inspect Nana where she pants, held up against the wall still by a forearm. Cautiously, she meets his eyes, half-expecting the slap that it earns her but still halfway surprised. She gasps again, only partially with pain.

“Oh yeah,” Mike laughs, predatory, teeth sharp and ready to tear into her, “she’ll be good for him.”

“Fine.” Levi releases her again and she stays unmoving, not even letting her eyes roam. Everytime she looks directly at them, she’s hit.

The twice-slapped side of her face throbs hot until it’s all she can think about. A guiding hand tugging her upper arm jars her from her thoughts as her two men drag her to the stairs and up, throw open a door at the very front of the hallway. The bedroom is utterly empty, nothing to cushion her landing on the hardwood when Levi shoves her and she stumbles. At the last moment, she catches herself on her hands and knees.

One of them whistles at her and she hunches her shoulders, afraid to look at them and get hit again. 

“Oh, you scared her,” Mike teases. Something underlying in his tone makes her want to curl up into herself so she does, bringing her knees to her chest and presenting them with the curve of her spine. She hides her face behind her knees and beneath her folded arms.

She can feel it in the floor as heavy steps approach her, and she flinches as a gentle hand rests on top of her head. The sudden softness in the handling makes her look up into grey eyes, remembering the punishment for eye contact a moment too late and taking the blow on the same cheek where the other two landed. It stings, it makes tears well in her eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Levi says, kneeling beside her. She turns her head away from him, not because she doesn’t want him to see, but because she doesn’t know how much of him is safe to view and he’s so, so close to her. So close, that his breath warms her skin as he promises, “I can give you something to cry about.”

“No,” she whimpers.

“No?”

She shakes her head, afraid that speaking will be punished, too. And she’s right in that fear. Levi shoves her onto her side and then climbs up onto her back, a knee between her shoulders.

“You think you get to decide anything?” He snarls at her. Her bones protest his weight but he’s quickly shifting it. His fingers tuck into the elastic band of her shorts and pull them down her thighs, and she doesn’t have to wait to find out what for, because he’s raining sharp slaps down on her ass without even a heartbeat between. At first, she grits her teeth, hoping this will be over soon, but it’s so much, so hard, so fast. Above her, Levi mocks, “Where’s your voice at now?” and she lets herself cry out just once, relieved when the blows immediately cease.

“Stop playin’ with your food,” Mike says, tone unreadable. 

“Who is playing with food?” Erwin asks, and the sound of his voice makes Levi clamber off of Nana completely. She can hear him retreat, dares to look over where three sets of feet now stand together pointed in her direction. She must look pitiful to them with her shorts around her knees and a freshly spanked ass, so she curls back up, protecting herself, limbs tucked between her body and the floor, her back like a turtle’s shell.

This time, it’s Erwin who says, “You scared her.”

Mike huffs, Levi scoffs. 

Erwin asks, “How’s my slut supposed to get wet when you scare her?”

Nanaba can feel the vibrations in the floor as he walks over to her, can feel as he sets a knee on the hardwood beside her back and lets one hand hover down her side like he’s mapping a mountain range. She goes rigid, afraid to move or breathe or do anything wrong and be punished. But it doesn’t really matter what her intentions are, because this is all about pain, in the end.

Her alpha suddenly grabs her by the back of her neck and turns her prostrate. A shout leaves her mouth as he unceremoniously presses his other hand along the apex of her body. A long, prodding finger swipes between the lips of her sex, eliciting a poorly-surpressed moan that he rewards by pushing that finger in to the base knuckle.

“Please,” she begs, doesn’t know what she’s begging for. But it feels good and she’s scared. The finger inside her sweeps around, brushing over a spot that makes her mewl and clench tight. Above her, he chuckles and draws out of her cunt, pushing the trespassing finger into her mouth to make her suck it clean, which she does in the hopes that it will earn her some kindness. She’s right, because the hand on her neck rubs in a soothing circle. 

“That’s it, my slut,” Erwin coos affectionately as she raises her hips and allows him to remove her shorts. Next, he lifts the shirt from her body, revealing the bralette drenched in sweat. He takes that off, too, baring her breasts. She’s completely naked.

“These are lovely,” he says, letting his forefinger run along the new stretchmarks and down to the large areola. Everything about her is bigger and it gives her a newly lacking self-confidence, but he makes it sound like her body’s changes are a marvel. Erwin takes a breast in each hand and squeezes them, making the fat spill between his fingers before he shakes them just to watch their jiggle. 

Looking up at him, she realises that she hasn’t been punished. The epiphany must show on her face because her alpha confirms, “It’s alright to look at me, girl.”

He drops her breasts and they slap back down. “I’m going to enjoy whipping these. They’re so soft, I can you bruise you absolutely black.”

Nana’s breathing hitches at the threat, and Erwin lays his thumb over her lips to quiet her.

“Please let me go,” she murmurs nonetheless. 

Erwin smiles at her and brings her forehead up to his lips.

Mike steps around them and she catches herself looking a moment too late; the air whistles with what he cracks across her cheek. As her head spins to recover, Mike roughly grabs her wrists and yanks them above her head.

She goes to panic again but Erwin coos and it draws her attention to him, makes her focus on him. Mike is a danger above her, dangerous in the way he can hold her weight entirely in one hand while fastening something sturdy around her wrists.

“Shh, it’s alright. Are you thirsty?” Erwin asks, cupping her cheek. When she tucks her chin to her chest, Erwin says, “I’ll let you have some water if you can be my good little slut and take some pills for me, alright?”

“What pills?” She timidly asks.

“Just something to relax you,” he promises. He pulls a tiny, plastic case from his trouser pocket and clicks it open, turning it over to empty two tabs into his palm. Nana’s breathing catches. Those will do more than simply relax her; those will take her autonomy, lock it up, and throw away the key for a day. Those will make her fully dependent on the three men surrounding her. But she wants to be good, so she lets her tongue poke out from her open mouth.

“Good,” Erwin coos again, depositing them on her tongue. He holds a suddenly-materialised glass of water to her lips, and after she has a few sips, he scissors her mouth open with his index and middle fingers to make sure she swallowed both pills. What he sees must please him. “Good girl.”

Slowly, he guides her to finishing the glass, what feels like an entire twenty ounces of cool water sating her thirst. It’s not until the distraction of water is gone that she realises whatever Mike fastened around her wrists is now holding her up. She looks to the ceiling, finding a chain clipped onto a suspension point, leather cuffs leading the chain down to her. 

“Wait,” she pleads, jerking her arms but she’s pulled taut. She has no room to squirm. It makes her heart pound and she feels that danger once more.

“Up you go,” Levi says behind her, grabbing her tight around the ribs and lifting her up to her feet. She wobbles at first, the circulation reawakening in her toes with a white noise sting, but it eases the strain on her shoulders. He stays behind her, she can feel it in the way she breaks out in goosebumps. Something taps her side and Nanaba shrieks before the lack of pain and Levi’s chuckles register.

“Don’t be so jumpy,” Levi chides at the same time that Mike scolds, “Can’t resist playin’ with y’er food, huh?”

“Alright, boys.” Erwin is standing before her. The pills are having their effects already, making her feel out of place and a little unnaturally drowsy. But somehow, she manages to focus on the mean whip held in his hands. 

She wants to ask if he’s going to use it on her, but an incoherent jumbles leaves her mouth and she tugs the chain as her knees give out a little. Managing to right herself is a task. “Please lemme go,” she mumbles. She’s so sleepy. 

The first slice of whip wakes her up, though. Erwin keeps good on his promise, a hot welt raising through her left breast. Before she can catch her breath, he hits her on the right. Left, right, left, again, again, endless welts. A howl fills the room. It’s hard to keep her mind in the moment; she loses track of the pain as it melts down into a molten pool. Erwin is a blacksmith hammering at her, forging her. She can’t keep her head up for long, can’t even really stay on her feet, saved from breaking her nose on the floor when the chain catches her. At no point does Erwin let up, even when Nana realises the screams are her own. 

Just as the darkened edges of her vision creep entirely over, the pain stops. She can’t comprehend anything for what it is. The world is a dark swirl and then she breaks through it, feeling out of her head and body even though she knows that’s where she is. She’s in her body and at the same time not. Erwin’s whipping her and her screams are twisting into needy moans. A hot pain is settling low in her belly, making her cunt pulse. With every crack of the whip, her hips begin to rock until she throwing her head back and riding out a weak rush of endorphins. Sagging down, letting the chain take her, Nana gives in.

The renewing of pain comes to an end. Erwin kneels with her, one hand cupping her jaw, a bright light shining in her eyes.

“She’s okay,” he says. “Just enjoying herself.”

“Screamin’ bloody fuckin’ _murder,”_ Mike huffs somewhere extremely close. When did she get released? The light clicks off and Nana blinks away spots to find herself looking up at Erwin as she’s stretched out on her back, her head in his lap. She looks around and finds Mike between her legs, and he rewards her wandering eyes with a slap on her cheek that makes her jaw hang slack around a pitiful groan. 

“Be nice to my slut,” Erwin immediately reprimands, catching Mike’s wrist in his grip right in front of Nanaba’s eyes. “Or else you won’t get to fuck her pussy.”

What she means to ask is, “You’re going to fuck me?”; instead, a messy bubble of words falls from her mouth. Erwin seems to catch on though, releasing Mike so he can hold her face again, looking down into her eyes and promising, “We’ll take turns fucking you.”

The loud moan that she gives up involuntarily rings around the room.

“I knew you’d like that,” Erwin sings to her, sings like a lullaby and she’s sleepy, she’s so _sleepy._ His face swims in front of her eyes, morphs like she’s chasing him through a mirror maze, and then she’s _gone._

The dusk pours in golden light like only a setting sun can pour. Nana wakes suddenly with a sharp breath, consciousness returned to her by a brain making six-thousand revolutions a second. 

Everything aches, every breath. She groans, and a hand comes to brush through her hair in automatic comfort as if she’s been making this sound for quite a while. And she probably has. The first part of her body that she can see are her wrists and the fine bruising near the jutting ulna. When she stretches out her fingers, the muscles in her forearm feel like they’ve been overstretched and are weak as a result. In fact, as her hand falls back into the bed, all of her body feels weak.

Still, she rotates her bruised arm and finds a neatly applied IV in her cephalic vein, no doubt Mike’s handy work. In addition to firefighting, he maintains an up-to-date emergency medical technician status. When it comes to heavy play, it’s a perk. No need to invite the prying eyes of hospital staff to ease some dehydration.

“Don’t pick at it,” Mike whispers above her. He leans over, and she turns her head to face him, letting him examine her eyes. “Oh, you’re _all_ the way awake now.”

Nana swallows to clear her throat but her voice is a rasp regardless. “What time is it?”

“Almost dinner. Levi’s cooking.” Mike finishes his once-over and cups her cheek, alerting her to the soreness there, too. Is there any unharmed part of her? Hopefully not.

This will put her at ease for a long time. Nothing clears the mind and body of stress like a good beating, like being drugged and fucked and whipped into a sorry sack of meat. It’s only because of the trust between the four of them that she can grasp this level of calm security. Again and again, she has given them control over whether she lives or dies, and she always comes out whole on the other side. Some of that is luck. Even the most careful of doms can experience accidents, in intense scenes especially, but she’s never suffered any lasting effects from their play. 

From the doorway, unseen, Erwin hushedly inquires, “Is she awake yet?”

“Just now,” Mike confirms without breaking the eye contact they share. He lowers to kiss her forehead and she can hear soft footsteps on the hardwood.

Erwin peers around Mike’s form and a smile lights his features as soon as she meets his gaze. He’s a worrier sometimes. “Hey, little one. How do you feel?”

“Good,” she whispers to keep the rasp out. She’s sore and aching everywhere, but it’s a good feeling, knowing that she’s been thoroughly abused and cared for in that unique way masochists need. 

“Good,” Erwin answers. He looks like he wants to touch her but he holds himself back. Even Mike’s hand on her face is painful in its comfort. “Levi’s cooking your favourite tonight. How’s your stomach feel?”

“It’s fine,” she truthfully tells him. Whatever is in the IV has soothed the side effects that the drugs would’ve had. She’s not suffering from any nausea. In fact, she’s quite hungry, now that she focuses on it. “Rumbling.”

“Oh, lovely,” Erwin croons; he’s almost singing like a faint, hazy memory. He sang to her last night? “There’s plenty.”

Between the two men, they get her upright and into the bathroom so she can sit on the toilet and let her poor guts empty. It’s no surprise to find that there’s bruising across her midsection where Erwin enjoyed the whip on her newly softened body, where he enjoyed the added layer of protection between his blows and her organs. The stretchmarks on her tummy morph the bruises, make them darker and more angry in the valleys. Together, it paints her like a galaxy, the gradient of blues and purples and less violent reds. 

Mike runs a bath. Erwin climbs in first, and then Mike helps her climb in, practically handing her to the pack alpha. He takes her in his arms, her back against his chest, careful to keep the bandage dry where the IV was removed. She can hold her weight for about as long as the process takes, and then she’s a limp little pup.

Erwin sings after Mike’s left them alone, about a lion’s heart on his sleeve, about the endless roads to rediscover. Nana sighs, letting him wash them both until they’re clean, and then it’s just their hearts beating in sync and his voice echoing off the tiles and into the steamy air around them. Once the water cools enough to cause chill, Erwin leans forward to flip the stopper and drain the bath, not wanting to risk a slip or fall. He helps her out of the porcelain and throws a towel around her, and even though his patting hands are hardly discernible, it makes her whine with how sensitive she is. 

“I know, pup, bare it for a little longer,” Erwin sings, coaxing her compliance. 

Levi makes a rare exception for eating in bed, bringing up tray after tray of food so that the four of them can eat together tonight. Nana stays curled in Erwin’s lap, and though she wants nothing more than to crawl under the blankets, the delicious smell of Levi’s cooking gives her enough energy to make it through the meal. After they’ve licked every plate and bowl clean, Mike and Erwin take the dishes down to wash while Levi climbs into bed with her, her head on his chest.

“Got a pair of lungs on you,” Levi whispers. He’s got an arm around her, that hand running knuckles up and down her purple ribs. “I was afraid someone would call the police.”

She giggles, pushing her nose into his armpit and inhaling deep. They’re getting married, all of them, together. They’re making a claim, binding and public, and she feels so safe thinking about it now, when twenty-four hours ago it spurred her into restless panic. They’ll get married soon. And maybe after the ceremony, she’ll still want to have a baby, and maybe she’ll get pregnant, or maybe they’ll all talk about it and agree on something else, but she knows like she knows how to breathe, that she wants to do it with them. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
